Just as the cost of housing construction has gone sky high recently so too has the cost of construction of concrete building foundations, and the cost of concrete curbs and gutters, which must be provided by the home builder. There is a need therefore to help contain costs by reducing the amount of labor hours for the construction of both building foundations and the construction of curbs and gutters.
It is an object therefor to provide a novel concrete retainer clip utilizeable with standard wood boards to produce a concrete pour form.
It is another object to provide a retainer bracket used to prepare concrete pour forms for foundations for buildings and for curbs and gutters.
It is yet another object to provide a retainer bracket for use of which significantly reduces the manhours needed to form large concrete pourings.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference would be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.